youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Up to Me
Up to Me is the 16th song off Tha Block Is Hot by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Just lost my father last year But I still, remain to keep it real like dollar bills I drop tears, can't believe my daddy's gone Rabbit come home, why ya left us all alone? But I'm comin man Just wait at the gates, I'ma be runnin man Arms open, eyes wide, full a love You watched me come up from a scrub Now ya see ya son ridin everyday on dubs But I wish, I could share them times wit' you It got me pissed, this family and my momma, too But please brah, won't ya come back for lil wayne And see cita, mrs. rose, sheryl, kemp and plus sinetra Dawg, we really miss ya And it ain't all that cool livin off pictures Ah man, visit while I'm sleep, write a note or call me Can't believe you left me to be a small man But I know it wasn't meant to be That's why I suck up all the game that you sent to me 2x It's up to you, wayne, nigga, stay up and keep it real It's all on you, man, my nigga, I know how you feel Just be strong, 'cause everythang gon' be alright I know it's hard tryna make but it's gon' be alright Alright I know it, see I got a child I know I'm young, but when you left dawg, thangs got wild I know you probably sayin 'damn, you raisin children now?' But it's all gravy I'm with baby makin millions now So I still smile I'm takin care ya wife bra Ain't nothin changed, if I still come home late at night she fuss But it's still the ol' same ol', same ol' Thangs go, up and down like rainbows, we maintain though So you know who payin the bills now, ah hah Still flossin, give my audience the chills, ah hah I got all my game from you, man I ain't gon' lie But I'm still thuggin nigga, playa you think I ain't gon' ride? But slim and b done slowed me done and brought the talent out me Yeah slim and b done showed me 'round, all a the jags around me And I ain't goin' no where, that nigga stuck wit' me And make you and my people happy, man it's up to me Hook I know you know I'm thinkin' 'bout ya, you be on my mind I know ya see me everytime watchin the boys shine And I know that ya see I put out my own cd And picture this, your little boy even on tv But I swear it's off the heezy, weezy Say it's cool, you can believe me, I like how they treat me I'm doin' what ya say, don't let a nigga try me And I don't let a fine, pretty broad get by me Don't let nothin' pull me off track from my hobby Oh yeah, and I don't leave my room sloppy But the same thang make ya laugh, make ya cry And everybody that ya love it's like they have to die I pray to the lord everyday and ask him why And ask him to bless your soul everytime I pass by I know he doin' it, and leavin all the love to me And I'ma prove it, and show ya daddy it's up to me 3x I mean it's up to me man Just watch over me And it's gon' be all gravy man Leavin big, treatin me all good Everythang else be all good Rest in peace ya heard me I'll be there